This new variety of Aralia was found by me as a sport of a Parsley Leaf Aralia plant growing in greenhouse at my nursery at Houston, Tex. Because of its unusual foliage, I reproduced this sport by means of stem cuttings with the object of developing a new line of Aralia plants for indoor culture. Propagation of the plant through successive generations at Houston, Tex., has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.